


Blurred Lines

by Weasleymama



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weasleymama/pseuds/Weasleymama
Summary: “I wonder how many people the idea of Cory and Topanga has ruined.”Riley finds a boy she thinks will be 'the one' but it's never that simple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to all comments!

> If there was anyone in the world who wanted to live up to what her parents were it was Riley Matthews. It was the flaw parents didn’t always see…those parents who wanted more for their children, who were lacking themselves knew their child could only go up if they worked for it, but with parents like Cory and Topanga, Riley wasn’t sure she could ever go up as high as they were, she didn’t think she’d even get halfway there.
> 
> All Riley knew was that she wanted what her parents had, she wanted the love they had, she wanted to meet someone young and know, like her father had always known, that they were the one. There was nothing wrong with having high hopes, there was nothing inherently wrong with being so innocent and sweet, but there was a problem when you had no one to bring you back down to Earth. That was a problem for Riley, everyone loved her and her innocence so much that they protected her. Her parents, her friends, everyone wanted to keep sweet Riley forever sweet and happy. 
> 
> Riley had never been exposed to the dangers in the world, she was kept sheltered from things, even living in New York she still managed to not always know just how dark the world could be. Riley wanted so much to be like her parents that she latched onto the first boy who told her he loved her and wanted to be with her forever. 
> 
> Riley met Troy at a party, friend of a friend of a friend or something. They didn’t seem to know any of the same people. He was two years older than she was and went to another school. She walked right into him as they both turned the corner from opposite directions. He was a little taller than her, which was nice since Riley was often the tallest, and he had the bluest eyes and a smile that gave her butterflies. They spent a large part of the party sitting on the front stoop talking. He moved faster than she was used to, his arm around her as soon as they started to walk out, and his lips found hers within an hour. When she spoke, telling her sweet stories, his mouth brushed over her neck. Riley had never met a guy like Troy before, she didn’t want to part from someone who seemed to want her so much.
> 
> Within two weeks they were exclusive, and within three months she was pulling away from her friends to spend any and all time with him. In no time at all, Troy had become the most important person in her life. He was the first to say he loved her, with his hand up her shirt and breaking away from heavy kissing he breathed out the words against her mouth. Riley was so touched she instantly said it back.
> 
> “I love you too.” She said, pulling back to look at his face. 
> 
> “I am never letting you go.” He told her as he shifted her to her back on the bed where he kissed her. She laid down with him without even hesitating. “You are the best thing that ever happened to me.” He breathed out against her chest as his hand unbuttoned her jeans before she even knew what was happening. She jumped a little when his hand slid inside her jeans, her breath catching in her throat and her eyes wide. “Is this okay?” The way he looked at her, his beautiful eyes on her she couldn’t have told him no if she wanted to – and in the moment, she didn’t really know what she wanted.
> 
> “I’ve never…” She whispered, not having even been touched before, not even touched herself in that way.
> 
> “We can stop.” He told her, but his fingertips moved over her against the simple cotton panties, making her feel things she’d never felt in her sixteen years of life.
> 
> Riley gasped slightly, finally understanding what being ‘wet’ was as just the light touch from his fingers turned her on. “Don’t stop.” She breathed out, eyes falling closed. She didn’t see the smirk on his lips as he watched her react to him. He knew his way around a girl’s body well, she was nowhere close to the first to be in his bed like this. In just minutes he had her pants on his floor and his hand inside her panties. She clawed at his forearm as she writhed beneath him riding the waves of her first orgasm.
> 
> Troy had a way about him that Riley fell for completely. She believed she was in love, and where love was concerned, Riley Matthews would do anything. He’d drawn her away from all of her friends, if any of them had a disparaging thing to say about him she wouldn’t speak to them for days. He’d even managed to convince her to push Maya away, telling her that Maya was coming onto him that she wanted to come between them because she liked him. Riley had been so hurt and felt so betrayed that she didn’t even tell Maya why she was so angry, just called her awful names and shoved her away both physically and emotionally. 
> 
> Troy had found the perfect woman, gorgeous, smart and utterly innocent. He had gained so much of her trust that anything he said was gospel. He had managed to convince her that learning how to give a blow job was her idea, that she enjoyed it because it brought him so much pleasure. And by their 8th month, she was the one stripping down without any coaxing for him to take her virginity. All he had to do was remind her constantly how in love with her he was and how he’d do anything for her so they could be together forever and she was putty in his hands.
> 
> Riley’s closest friends watched her from afar as she turned into someone else entirely, changing who she was to fit in with what Troy wanted her to be. If he said something would look good on her, she bought it, if he suggested she wore her hair a certain way, she did it. Anything to make him happy as she was sure that was how she was supposed to treat the man she loved. Make sure he was happy and it made her happy to make him happy.
> 
> By seventeen, he didn’t need romance to have her, he just told her what he wanted and she was ready and willing to do it. She made him snacks, she didn’t say a word to his smoking – even when it blew in her face or she tasted it on him. She allowed him to pull her into the boy’s locker room after detention, kissing her hard as she undid his belt. He didn’t have to ease her hands there any longer, she knew what he liked now, knew what he wanted and in the fifteen months they’d been together, she’d convinced herself she wanted it all too. She allowed him to reach under her skirt in the movie theater, willingly opening her legs for him and when he finished fingering her in the dark he somehow managed to make her think it was her idea to get on her knees in the sticky theatre to blow him.
> 
> Anytime they were alone he was taking off her clothes and laying her down anywhere he could – from the bed, to the couch, even the bathroom floor. Any place they could be alone and he had time, he wanted to fuck her. He showed her porn to tell her what he wanted from her, he didn’t hesitate to remind her when she wasn’t doing something right. When the day came that he told her she was the best there was and he wanted to make a video of her, Riley hesitated for the first time in a year and a half. A video was a big deal…a video could cause trouble. But Troy assured her it would never be seen by anyone but him. 
> 
> “Wouldn’t you rather me jerk off to you on my phone than some porn I found online?” She’d fallen for it easily and not only had she allowed him to make several short videos of her but she took direction during them. Anything he asked her to do, from stripping to swallowing, she did it with a camera on her. All Troy had to do was tell her between each one how much he loved her, how he was going to be with her forever. What he didn’t tell her was that the videos were automatically uploading to the cloud. 


End file.
